Der Stallbursche Spiegelstory zu Eomer von Rohan
by Goldleaf
Summary: Elb beobachtet Stallburschen und knöpft ihn sich vor grins


Liebe Leuts! Das hier ist eine Spiegelstory zu Eomer von Rohan's Stallburschen. Die Idee war, ein und dieselbe Story aus den unterschiedlichen Perspektiven der Akteure zu schreiben. 

Disclaimer: Herrn Tolkien alles, mir nichts, dir nichts. Außer Rohan, das ist mein, aber das ist bekannt. ;-)   
  
Rating: R

Widmung: Eomer von Rohan, meinem Herzkönig!   
  
Warnungen: Die Hauptakteure sterben NICHT. Absolut con, kein H/C, kein Kannibalismus, kein CharDeath, kein BDSM, einfach nur PWP. Wir verstehen, wenn ihr es nicht lesen wollt! ;-)   
**DER STALLBURSCHE**   
  
Er weiß nicht, dass ich ihn schon lange beobachte.   
  
Er ist ganz hingegeben an seine Arbeit, und das seit Stunden. Voller Geduld flicht er einem Pferd Zopf um Zopf in die Mähne, um es für den morgigen Tag zu schmücken, denn Abordnungen aus Bruchtal und Gondor würden nach Rohan kommen und ein festlicher Empfang stand an, bei dem auch die Pferde in strahlendem Putz präsentiert werden würden. Eine Reminiszenz an die Elben, denke ich lächelnd, als er ein neues dünnes Zöpfchen flicht, dabei den Hals des Hengstes liebevoll streichelt und ihm zärtliche Worte ins aufmerksame braune Ohr flüstert.   
  
Was für ein schöner Mann, schleicht mir in mein Bewusstsein, als ich ihn noch länger ansehe, was für ein außerordentlich schöner Mann, wie stark er aussieht und wie sanft er mit dem Tier umgeht und wie widerspenstig ihm seine Haare in die Stirn fallen, als er sich beugt, um einen Striegel aufzuheben. Schöne Unterarme hat er, auf denen sich blonder Flaum kräuselt, nicht zu viel, nicht zu wenig, und blonde Haare kräuseln sich überall auf diesem Mann, sein Haupt ist ein einziges blondes Gekräusel und sein Bart ist hell und ziert ihn auf überaus aparte Art und Weise. Braungrüne Augen sehen ernst aus einem angestrengten Antlitz, das voll und ganz konzentriert ist, die Augenbrauen leicht zusammengezogen, ein paar Falten kerben sich ein in ein insgesamt helles und sympathisches Gesicht. 

Ich erwische mich dabei, zu überlegen, ob sich blondes Gekräusel noch an anderen Stellen finden würde und ich erröte heimlich in der Ecke des Stalles, in dem ich im Dunkeln stehe und beobachte, und das seit Stunden. Er weiß nicht, dass ich hier bin, ich sollte erst morgen kommen, mit den anderen, keiner weiß, dass ich hier bin, aber mich hatte Vorwitz gepackt und so war ich vorgeprescht, abenteuerlustig, manchmal bin ich so, da hält mich nichts und ich lasse alles hinter mir, tue genau das, was man nicht von mir erwartet, schleiche mich heimlich irgendwo hin und beobachte... sie, die Menschen, ich beobachte sie und ich mache mir meine Gedanken. Sie sollen schwach sein, die Menschen, sagt man, sagt er, mein alter Freund, und wenn ich den hier so betrachte, dann deucht es mir, als habe er unrecht, denn dieser Mensch erscheint stark und kraftvoll und jung und voller Leben. Hell, blond, schön und lebendig. Ach, wie gerne würde ich meine Deckung aufgeben, auf ihn zutreten und mich vorstellen, seine Hand drücken, sicherlich fühlt sie sich etwas schwielig an, wie das so ist bei Stallburschen, und wenn ich näher auf ihn zukomme, wird er nach Pferd riechen, hmmm, und den Geruch mag ich. Mein eigenes Pferd steht hier auch irgendwo, es fällt gar nicht auf, dass eines mehr drin ist im Stall, und es ist gut erzogen und verhält sich diskret genug und wird einfach mitgestriegelt und mitgefüttert, braves Tier, lobe ich es im Insgeheimen, und fahre fort, den Blonden zu beobachten.   
  
Er spricht mit den Pferden, mit jedem einzeln, und ich kann seine Stimme hören, sie klingt leise, schmeichelnd, zärtlich, männlich, tief. Wie Balsam klingt sie und trieft in meine Seele und ich staune, weil ich lächle, als ich mir vorstelle, dass er so in mein Ohr flüstern könnte. Ich Narr, was tu ich hier wieder? Wenn mein alter Freund das wüsste, was ich hier wieder treibe, er würde sehr, sehr ernst gucken und mich maßregeln, doch keiner hat das Recht, mich zu tadeln, denn ich tue, was ich möchte, und was ich jetzt möchte ist, diesen Kerl hier zu beobachten. 

Schöne Stallburschen haben die hier, denke ich und lecke über meine Lippen. Ich sollte öfter auf einen Abstecher hier her kommen und einfach einen Tag im Stall verbringen, wenn solche wie dieser hier die Pferde verwöhnen, zusehen und mich danach zurückziehen.   
  
Wieso eigentlich zurückziehen, frage ich mich blitzartig, als ich sehe, wie er eine herausgerutschte Strähne zurückschiebt - er hat die Haare zurückgebunden, dass sie aus seinem Gesicht sind, aber einige Strähnen fallen ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht, wenn er nur wüsste, wie unglaublich aufregend das aussieht, aber das weiß er natürlich nicht, wahrscheinlich hat er das dumpfe Selbstbewusstsein eines menschlichen Knechtes, der sich noch nie selbst, außer im verzerrten Spiegel eines sich kräuselnden Flusses, sah, und keinerlei Ahnung, wie er auf andere wirkt... und ich spüre, wie sich in mir etwas regt, wie sich die heiße verführerische Schlange meiner Lust rührt und ich poche, in der Ecke, wo ich stehe und beobachte, still und leise vor mich hin und er vor meinen Augen, er wendet mir jetzt seinen Rücken zu und ich betrachte ihn, seine breiten Schultern, seine sich leicht verjüngende Silhouette... er ist nicht schmal, nicht fragil und zart, er ist ein echter Mann, groß und kräftig, und ob ich riskieren könnte, ihn einfach anzufallen, ist fragwürdig, er würde sich wehren und nicht einfache Beute werden.   
  
Ich muss anders vorgehen, überlege ich, während sich meine Hand heimlich zu dem blutgefüllten Beweis seiner Attraktion auf mich schleicht und ich streichle gedankenverloren darüber, erzittere ob der Sensationen, die mich durchbeben, und in meinen Gedanken hab ich ihn bereits erobert, willig und lüstern hebt er sich mir entgegen und ich muss ihn nur noch nehmen....   
  
Ich erwache aus meinen Träumen, als ein Paar grünbraune Augen sich auf mich richten und er den Striegel fallen lässt und ohne die Miene zu verziehen einfach auf mich zukommt.   
  
"Wie lange steht Ihr schon hier in der Ecke und beobachtet mich, Herr Elb?" fragt er und seine Stimme klingt auf einmal gar nicht mehr so leise und freundlich, sondern eher belustigt, denn er hat mich erwischt, wie meine Hand über meinen Schoß strich, und selbst viele feine elbische Gewänder täuschen nicht über meine gewaltige Erektion hinweg, die seinem Auge nicht verborgen bleiben kann, schon gar nicht, weil ich unvorsichtigerweise ja meine dummen Finger nicht von mir selbst lassen konnte. Noch deutlicher hätte ich es ihm nicht sagen können, was ich von ihm halte.   
Er scheint nicht wütend oder zornig darüber zu sein, sondern es amüsiert ihn, und er streckt mir seine Hand entgegen, auf einen Gruß, und ich zögere zunächst, sie zu ergreifen, denn Hinterhalt wittere ich, und als ich seine Hand dann endlich ergreife und sie sich genau so anfühlt, wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe, da weiß ich auch, dass meine Bedenken durchaus berechtigt waren, denn er zieht mich mit einem Ruck an sich und bevor ich richtig denken kann, hat er einen Arm um mich geschlungen, mich an sich gepresst und bevor ich mich vorstellen kann, hat er seine sinnlichen Lippen auf meinen Mund gedrückt und küsst mich, dieser - dieser.... dieser Mensch!   
  
Ich schnappe und ringe nach Luft und befreie mich von diesem überaus überraschenden Angriff und er lacht und fasst mir in meine Haare, bringt sie mir durcheinander, zieht mir das Lederband heraus und meine langen blonden Wellen fallen mir ziemlich wirr ins Gesicht und ich spüre, wie erhitzt ich bin und wie erregt und er weiß das, ja, er kann es ja sehen, doch ich werde ihm nicht die Oberhand lassen und so schnell, wie er mich im Arm hatte, so schnell hab ich ihn jetzt, katzengleich springe ich ihn fast an, irgendeinen Vorteil muss es doch haben, elbischen Blutes zu sein, und ich presse mich an ihn und verschmelze fast mit ihm, Rippen an Rippen gedrückt, Hüften an Hüften, und, oh, siehe da, meine Erregung findet Widerhall bei ihm, auch unsere Glieder haben sich gefunden und machen Bekanntschaft miteinander.   
  
"Ihr seid mutig, Herr Stallbursche!" entgegne ich ihm, und meine Stimme klingt heiser. Für einen Augenblick überlege ich, welchen Eindruck er von mir haben muss, eigentlich sehe ich recht zivilisiert aus in meinen feinen elbischen Reisegewändern, meine Haare waren bis vor kurzem auch geordnet gewesen und ich hatte bereits ein Bad genommen in einem nahe gelegenen Fluss. Und ich bin Elb, trotz alledem, und nicht mal einer des Dritten Zeitalters. Was denkt dieser Mensch von mir, kennt er überhaupt die Art der Elben? 

Ich lasse mir und auch ihm keine weitere Zeit zum Nachdenken, denn wozu, dieser hier ist reif und will genossen werden und ich zögere keine weitere Sekunde und reiße ihm einfach mit meinen bloßen Händen sein grobes Hemd vom Leib, das in einem schönen dunkelroten Ton eingefärbt gewesen war, war, wohlgemerkt, denn nun liegt es auf dem Boden des Stalles, um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, vermutlich im Mist, und es ist mir egal, denn ich kann einen Blick auf seinen Brustkorb werfen und wie ich ahnte, blonde Löckchen kräuseln sich da, nicht zu viele, nicht zu wenige, genau so, wie ich mir das vorstellte, und ich lasse meine Hand darüber gleiten und sehe ihn provozierend an. Mach doch was dagegen, Stallbursche, sagen meine Augen, doch er sieht mich nur an, lächelt nicht, fast ausdruckslos ist seine Miene, und er reagiert auch nicht, er lässt mich einfach tun, und mir ist diese Starre fast unheimlich, doch ich werde ihn schon lösen aus dieser Lethargie, Freundchen, jetzt bist du fällig, dein Urteil ist beschlossen.   
  
Er atmet schwerer, als meine Finger über seine Brustwarzen streichen, die sich hart erheben und sich gut anfühlen, als ich wieder und wieder darüber fahre, sie leicht drücke, und er tut nichts, seltsamerweise, außer mich anzustarren.   
  
Ich beschließe ihn erneut zu küssen, und endlich schließt er seine Arme um mich und erwidert den Kuss, leidenschaftlich, heiß und fordernd schiebt er mir seine Zunge in den Mund und ich weise sie zurück in ihre Schranken, erobere stattdessen ihn und meine Hand löst seinen Gürtel, lässt ihn zu Boden fallen, nestelt an seinen Beinkleidern, und es gelingt mir, ohne den Kuss zu brechen, meine Finger um seinen glühenden und steinharten Penis zu legen und er stöhnt in meinen Mund, als ich ihn dort berühre, ihm zeige, was ich von ihm will. 

Ich werde nicht der Erste bei ihm sein, denke ich, als meine andere Hand frech in seine Spalte abtaucht und ihn leicht öffnet, denn wozu lange tändeln, bald wird ein anderer Stallbursche hier auftauchen und dann kann ich nicht vollenden, nach was mich gelüstet, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, so will ich diesen da jetzt, schnell und heftig und hart, und zum Glück habe ich ein Fläschchen dieses berühmten Öles bei mir... ich lasse ihn kurz los, er starrt mich immer noch an mit diesem atemlosen Blick, und ich hole das Fläschchen hervor und gieße in meine Hand, dann befreie ich mich selbst, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, ich genieße seinen Blick, wie er mich ansieht, und dann benetze ich mich selbst, mit großen Streichen fahre ich über mein bereites Schwert, um ihn zu nehmen, und er wird keinen Widerstand leisten, das sehe ich in seinen Augen, ich trete auf ihn zu, meine Hand glänzend von dem Öl, und ich küsse ihn, dann packe ich ihn einfach und werfe ihn auf einen Haufen Stroh, der hier liegt, und er reagiert ganz genau so, wie ich es erwartet habe, er will es, ich brauche ihm nicht zu sagen, was er tun muss, er öffnet sich für mich, spreizt sich freiwillig und ich lasse einen ölglitschigen Finger in ihn gleiten, erkunde seine seidige Tiefe, die sich nicht verkrampft, nur willig um mich schließt, und so wage ich rasch, mich selbst an die Pforte zu seinem Innersten zu setzen und ich stoße mich in ihn, werde von ihm erwartet, fast eingesogen, und er stöhnt verhalten und kommt mir entgegen.... Stallbursche, du wirst mich nicht vergessen, denke ich, als ich seine Hüften packe und mich in ihn ramme, tiefer, tiefer... tief in ihn.... und ohne dass ich ihn berühre explodiert er schon, nach wenigen Stößen von mir, wie lange hatte er es nicht mehr, überlege ich, dann ergieße auch ich mich mit einem letzten harten Eindringen und falle auf ihn, umarme ihn von hinten, drücke ihm einen dankbaren Kuss auf den Nacken. 

Es raschelt und die Stalltür geht auf und ich zerre ihn mit mir ins Dunkle, damit er sich richten kann, ich möchte nicht, dass andere sehen, was er gerade getan hat, es ist nicht meine Absicht, ihn zu demütigen, ich wollte ihn haben, und ich hatte ihn, und während er die Fetzen seines Hemdes zusammensucht und sich schnell bekleidet, ordne auch ich wieder meine Gewänder und binde meine Haare.   
  
Dann lächelt er kurz und nickt mir zu und tritt aus dem Schatten der Ecke, in der ich ihn beobachtete, in der ich immer noch stehe, und ruft seinem Stallburschenfreund in seinem rohen Dialekt etwas zu, und beide verschwinden.   
  
Am nächsten Tag trifft mein alter Freund ein und ich lächle geheimnisvoll, als er von den Menschen Rohans spricht, und wir werden empfangen in der Großen Goldenen Halle von Meduseld, und auf dem Thron sitzt einer mit grünbraunen Augen, blonden gekräuselten Haaren, ich spüre, wie mein Herz einen Aussetzer hat und mir der Atem stockt, und er lächelt, als er uns sieht, und als ich mich verneige, steht er auf und flüstert mir etwas ins Ohr, was mich erröten lässt.   
  
"Ich erwarte dich nach Mitternacht in meinem Bett, Elb!" hallt mir den ganzen Abend und die ganze Nacht in meinem Inneren, und als der König von Rohan, Eomer, Eomunds Sohn, aufsteht und den Saal verlässt, da bedeutet mir sein Blick zu folgen, und ich folge ihm, auch wenn mein alter Freund ernst blickt und kopfschüttelnd murmelt: Menschen! Menschen sind schwach....   
Finis 


End file.
